Normally, a resin-made part such as a connector or a clip for a wire harness is molded by utilizing a die in correspondence with the part. FIG. 7 is a diagram showing a basic task flow with regard to related molding parts.
As shown in FIG. 7, first, a part design department executes advance investigation, preparation while integrating design drawings provided from a part ordering company of a car maker or the like, or forming an extremely outline outer shape model (task stage T91). Next, the part design department successively forms models of a base cover model, a base model, a cover model and the like and finally forms a detailed model of a shape substantially equivalent to that of a molded part expressing a lock claw, a pin hole, a marking shape, an inner side face roundness shape and the like (task stage T92).
Next, a die design department receives the detailed model from the part design department (may receive a model other than the detailed model), and forms a specification, a concept drawing of a die and a die dividing drawing (task stage T93). The specification of the die is a document described with a design intension, a required function and the like of part design. Further, the specification of the die is also described with a product condition which cannot be described on other drawing. Further, the concept drawing of the die is a drawing described with disassembling the designed die into a plurality of metal parts and assembling thereof based on a product model. The die design department executes an outline design of a die by selecting a die material or a mold base, or selects a machine, for example, in reference to the specification and the concept drawing and finally forms a die dividing drawing in correspondence with a finished part.
Further, when a problem regarding the above respective selection or the die design or the like is posed at the die design department, the die design department submits a request for solving the problem to the pail design department. Further, the part design department modifies the model in accordance with the request and deliver to the die design department again. The submission of the request and the modify of the model is repeatedly by a number of times until all of the problems are resolved.
Further, after various arrangements or NC program forming are executed based on the prepared die dividing drawing, at a fabrication department, machining of electrical discharge machining, NC machining or the like of a die is executed (task stage T94), part forming is executed (task stage T95), thereafter, evaluation or delivery is executed (task stage T96).
Further, there is information of technical references related to the invention of the application as follows.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-10-334127
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-11-175583
Patent Reference 3: JP-A-2003-181842